vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Delsin Rowe
|-|Delsin Rowe = |-|Good Karma = |-|Evil Karma = Summary Delsin Rowe is the main protagonist of InFAMOUS Second Son. He is part of the Akomish tribe that Brooke Augustine victimized for the sake of justice. Now with his people in danger of dying and given newfound powers, Delsin tasks himself to hunt down Augustine for the sake of saving his people. Whether he chooses to become a hero or a villain, or whatever the fate of Seattle would end up as, it is all up to the player. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, higher with Rage Empowerment Name: Delsin Rowe, Smoke Man, Banner Man, The Terrorist, Bioterrorist Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human Conduit, Hero/Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Regeneration (Low-Mid, higher via absorbing energy), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses, Energy/Aura, Energy Manipulation, Smoke and Fire Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon angels and demons to aid him in combat), Invisibility, Flight, Telekinesis, Power Mimicry (Can absorb and copy the powers of people with the Conduit gene), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Many of his powers such as his Strength of Granite can amplify his strength and durability), Rage Power (Gains power when fueled with Rage), Concrete Manipulation, Neon Manipulation, Video Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Can destroy enemies on a subatomic level leaving them as nothing but a cloud of photons, dust, and light particles. With Neon, he can destabilize a target's sub-atomic structure to the point of making them explode with one attack using Stasis Fields. Can create physical objects such as motorcycles or swords with Video), Stasis Field Generation, Gravity Manipulation (His Stasis Fields can leave his enemies suspended helplessly in mid-air), Time Manipulation (His Stasis Bubbles freeze his targets in time), Explosion Manipulation (Can destabilize matter to the point of making it explode with one attack), Forcefield Creation (His angels are able to project impenetrable forcefields onto him, repelling most attacks), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it), Intangibility (Many of his powers turn him into cloud of smoke or a trail of light particles), Biological Manipulation (Can cause Concrete shards to form inside one's body and mutate and fuse to them. Effectively crippling and paralyzing them, and eventually killing them depending on the severity of the shards), Power Nullification (His Concrete Shards can affect targets in such a way that it prevents them from using their powers), Petrification (Can trap people inside an inescapable Concrete shell that will render the victim brittle enough to shatter, with the user being the only one capable of safely releasing them), possibly Mind Manipulation (Fetch is able to control the minds of large groups of enemies by targeting their weak points, hijacking and rearranging the particles in their brains. Delsin is possibly able to replicate it), possibly Pocket Reality Manipulation (Eugene is able to create pocket realities where he is capable of warping reality inside them. Delsin is possibly able to replicate it), possibly BFR and Sealing (He can banish enemies to his pocket realities, where they cannot normally escape unless he allows it), possibly Portal Creation (Can create portals to his pocket dimensions, most notably through televisions), Afterimage Creation (Can leave behind after-images of himself to distract enemies), Duplication (With Video), Teleportation, Durability Negation, Homing Attack (With Bloodthirsty Blades), Attack Reflection, Limited Telepathy (Can see events from the past when absorbing a Conduit's powers), Limited Precognition (Can see future visions of himself using powers he acquires, giving him instant knowledge on how to use them), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways, or in moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Stasis bubbles don't affect Delsin whether the ability is used by Fetch or himself), Mind Manipulation (Cannot be mind-controlled by Fetch's weakpoint technique), and Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Fetch's powers, which can affect matter the same way his can, had no effect on him) Attack Potency: At least Large Island level (Can turn enemies into energy and absorb them, and destroy them on a subatomic level. Traded blows with Abigail Walker, who can strike at Relativistic speeds. Due to absorbing over 20 Blast Cores over the course of Second Son, he should at least be comparable or superior to Cole MacGrath after absorbing 7), higher with Rage Empowerment. Can negate durability with various abilities such as Matter Manipulation Speed: FTL (Comparable to Abigail Walker, who can react, fight, and control her movements while boosted by Neon Clouds, which allow her to become faster than light, and her speed has increased after training for years in Curdun Cay. He also easily dodged her lasers during their fight), higher with Laser Focus (Slows down his perception of time) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Lifted a car off his brother after his powers had just awoken. Easily tears through chain link defenses). Class G with Strength of Granite/Telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Large Island Class (Slammed into Augustine's island hard enough to sink it, comparable to Abigail Walker), higher with Strength of Granite Durability: At least Large Island level '''(Can survive attacks from opponents on his level), '''higher with Strength of Granite Stamina: Limitless Range: '''Extended melee range with chain, thousands of meters with projectiles and attacks. '''Standard Equipment: A cellphone with a GPS. Has been customized to allow him to track signals and enemies. A chain for melee combat. Spray paint cans for graffiti. Intelligence: Is surprisingly an incredibly skilled tactician and detective. Capable of figuring out weaknesses in a fight and coming up with strategies on the fly. He solved several mysteries such as a Conduit serial killer and kidnapper. He is incredibly adept in strategic combat, and has defeated several Conduits that have over seven years of experience, along with advanced, militaristic training. Figured out Augustine's plan despite being only given minor details. Weaknesses: When he acquires a new power, he is unable to switch to his other powers until he develops his proficiency with said new power. Delsin cannot switch powers on a whim; he must switch powers by absorbing energy from a different power source. For example, if Delsin currently has Smoke but wants to use Neon, he must absorb Neon to replace it. For this same reason, he can't use multiple powers at once. Also, reliant on outside sources to recharge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Delsin is a rare conduit. Unlike most conduits that have naturally existing abilities based on elements and telekinesis, Delsin has the ability to copy the ability of others. He discovered this ability on a timely encounter with Hank, a prisoner who was escaping the government organization called D.U.P. From here on he unlocks many more abilities in the hopes of defeating Augustine. * Power Absorption and Limited Telepathic Perception: As it says Delsin has the ability to copy the abilities of other conduits that he makes contact with. The prerequisite being that he holds their body long enough for the gene transfer. With this ability, Delsin has become one of the most versatile and powerful conduits in his franchise. This ability, however, cannot work on conduits that are limited in power and are artificially created. However, he is still limited by which ability he uses at the time. ** Smoke Manipulation: Delsin's first power absorbed is the ability to manipulate smoke and embers. Similar to Cole MacGrath Delsin has the capacity to absorb an element and weaponize it in various fashion. Whether be it to shoot smoke out of his fingers, compress it into a grenade or rocket like attack, imbue a weapon with flames and cinders, or to simply blast out smoke continuously, these are all within his capacity. He can also turn into particles of smoke being able to perform dashes that almost seem like teleportation. With this smoke dash, he could easily move around the battlefield in short yet quick bursts, perfect for confusing the enemy. With this power in use, Delsin is much more resistant to gaseous attacks. *** Karma Bomb - Orbital Drop: Delsin's strongest ability with Smoke. With this ability Delsin propels himself upwards, reaching high elevations in a matter of seconds. Afterwards, he begins to drop towards the ground turning into something akin to a meteor. The moment he lands on the ground, an explosion wipes out everything within the vicinity, destroying vehicles and either disintegrating or restraining enemies. This was enough to cause Augustine's island to start crumbling and can typically take out almost all enemies. ** Neon Manipulation: Soon after in the game Delsin unlocks his second ability. From Abigail Walker he unlocked the ability to manipulate neon particles. With it, he is able to use the hypercharged photons as an attack. Taking in the energy from neon signs, Delsin is able to shoot out charged Neon lasers from his hands. With this powerset the conduit becomes focused on accuracy and aiming at enemy weaknesses. Delsin can also trap enemies in stasis bubbles, make them float while stopped in time, vaporize them, and use concussive blasts and lasers that go through people. Becoming neon light, Delsin can also move faster than before, hypercharge his own reactions, discover enemy weak spots to shoot at, and turn to neon particles just like with his smoke manipulation. He can also turn his set of chains into something akin to a lightsaber for melee encounters. *** Karma Bomb - Radiant Sweep: With the power of Neon Delsin shows the ability to levitate his enemies with blasts of neon energy. Lifting them as he turn into neon particles, he supercharges his hands and shoots out a barrage of bolts forward repeatedly. The moment he finishes, enemies are either left vaporized or restrained. ** Video Manipulation: Delsin's third ability that he absorbed is the power to manipulate Video Particles from the conduit Eugene Sims. With this in hand Delsin can drain light particles from monitors, screens, satellite dishes, and more. Although the exact mechanisms of this ability is much more different and complex than the previous abilities, it's used in the same fashion. He could shoot out a stream of pixelated projectiles as fast as miniguns or pixelated rockets that home in on targets and can easily take out armored choppers made to handle conduit bioterrorists. Delsin can also become invisible with this ability, dash around at high burst speed and flight with angel or demon wings. He can also summon allies, namely angels or demons made out of the exact same particles. They can act and move by themselves, flying around the environment and are capable of being fighters or acting as demons. As before Delsin can create a melee weapon which is either a large bright blue greatsword, or two sets of red claws. Potentially Delsin can develop the ability to do what Eugene does and shapeshift himself fully into a giant monster, and even enter pixelated worlds. *** Karma Bomb - Hellfire Swarm: In this Karma Bomb, Delsin lifts up his arms and summons either an army of angels or an army of demons. However they aren't simply summoned, even if logically Delsin can simply summon them. They instead dive bomb the enemy carpet bombing the area. If focused enough Delsin could deal enough to sink a large man-made island with this ability. ** Concrete Manipulation: The last power Delsin gets, which is absorbed from Brooke Augustine, gaining her unique ability to manipulate Concrete. Delsin can drain this power from any down members of the D.U.P. he comes across. What also makes concrete separate itself from the other powers is that while using it, Delsin automatically takes less damage from enemy fire. While using the power he can shoot out a shrapnel of concrete in a burst fire manner. Delsin can also fire off slabs of concrete, very similar to one of Augustine's attacks and those used by the weaponless DUP soldiers. Like Video, Delsin doesn’t seem to use the chain either when using concrete. Instead, Delsin smashes his hand on the ground, creating a miniature tremor that knocks enemies back﻿. When dashing Delsin is covered in concrete wearing it like armor, making himself a living boulder. Delsin can also travel around using concrete thrusters, similar to Cole’s Static Thrusters, where stones are surrounded under him. Every time the thrusters are used, they initially lift him higher in the air, causing him to glide even farther. Surprisingly, out of all the current power sets (Smoke, Neon, Video and Concrete) Concrete is the only one that doesn’t have a Karma Bomb for some odd reason, this may be due to the Karma Bomb requiring another Blast Core Relay which he was unable to obtain. He can also use a miniature boost to push himself into the air which leaves no trace of damage from the launching point, unlike the DUP Knights' ability. When used while climbing a building Delsin will simply Launch himself vertically up it. Basic Conduit Abilities * Strength over time: 'The same for all conduits, their bodies become stronger and stronger as time passes. Whether it's physical traits or mental capabilities this applies to all of them. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Like all Major Conduits, Delsin has enhanced strength. An example sees Delsin effortlessly pulls his brother's arm off of Abigail Walker, to the point where Reggie shows physical pain. ''He was also able to effortlessly pull off a chainlink door off a cage. By scaling to 'primary conduits' he should be able to lift Metal Beams like Cole too. His strength also shows as he could harm armored conduits that are using a combination of body armor and concrete to protect themselves. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Delsin is able to fall from relatively high distances and land unharmed. He has also been shown to be able to withstand numerous gunshots while showing only slight discomfort. By scaling to 'primary conduits' being run over by a freight truck even before he unlocked his powers should be nothing too threatening for him. * '''Enhanced Natural Healing '''Delsin is stated to be able to quickly heal from sustained wounds. Upon unlocking his powers he was tortured to the point of being knocked out. He awakes a week after to find out that the concrete shards in his legs disappeared. A few days after, he was shot twice but he seemed more surprised than damaged. As long as he isn't damaged too much he'll recover. '''Miscellaneous * Parkour Skills: Delsin is physically able to climb up any kind of buildings, having the same free running and parkour abilities as Cole. He is described as not being a very experienced climber, but if he sees something he can climb, there's nothing stopping him from trying. Sucker Punch co-founder Chris Zimmerman has gone on record saying that Delsin can parkour two times faster than Cole. He showcases this ability even further by scaling the Space Needle with minimal use of his powers * Spray Paint Skills: Throughout the progression of the game, Delsin has shown to be a competent spray painter. He paints on various walls and surfaces to mark his presence within Seattle and drive out the D.U.P. In the Good Karma ending, he completely paints over the billboard of Reggie that he vandalized at the beginning of the game as a memorial to Reggie, complete with a portrait of the two brothers together. In terms of combat though, this would be more effective as a distraction or as ways to taunt an opponent Note: '''Some of Delsin's powers that have a "possibly" before them are powers that are only exhibited by the people whose powers he stole. He never showed to have these powers in-game, but since he has the exact same powers as them, he is most likely able to obtain them. The OP of a match can clarify if he is allowed these powers, otherwise he does not. Gallery Delsin's Face.png Evil Delsin.png Delsin.png Delsin's Left Arm Tattoo.jpg Others '''Notable Victories: Ditto (Pokémon) Ditto's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Infamous Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Rage Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Earth Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Hax Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Biology Users Category:Petrification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Playable Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6